


Fight Power

by lottacanis



Series: Fight [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottacanis/pseuds/lottacanis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the wait I still don't have a laptop. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm still writing and I will update as soon as I am able to. Thank you for your patience.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Natasha groaned and grabbed her gun, the entire room was shaking, she’d never felt anything like it. Well actually she had, but only when they were under attack and bombs were falling all around her, which was exactly the problem, there was no situation in which this could be happening without a bad, bad cause. Running down the corridor she kept her gun out in front of her, she didn't’ know why whatever was happening was going on, but as far as she was aware she was the only person here and the shaking was coming from the wrong direction for it to be Colson back with the bus.

 

Opening the door she jumped, putting her gun down on the outside of the door, the shaking seemed to be emanating from the lone figure on the bed. A young brunette was thrashing around the cot, begging and screaming for it to stop. Natasha couldn’t help but recognise the nightmares that seemed to echo her own. Stepping forward she rested her hand on the woman's shoulder and shook her gently.

 

“Hey, wake up, nothing’s happening to you, you're safe here”

 

Skye’s eyes clicked open, on seeing the woman stood over her, she threw her hands out towards the woman. So she was no longer leaning over her, but thrown across the room into the wall. The shaking instantly stopping, the moment she focused and was awake.

 

“Who are you?, How did you get in here?”

 

The woman groaned and held her now re-broken rib; the broken rib, that was previously healed being the reason she was in the playground to start with.

 

“Shield like you, if you're in here”

 

Skye blinked as it clicked, freezing before rushing over.

 

“Agent Romanoff? I’m so sorry. Oh, Crap Nat. Here let me help you.”

 

Skye held out her hand, and pulled Romanoff up off the floor, slinging her arm over her shoulder as she walked down the corridor pulling Romanoff along, she moved the gun up and tucked it down the back of her pj trousers. Romanoff’s eyes widened turning her head, not having recognised Skye now that her hair was cropped so short.

  
“Skye? You’re Daisy Johnson?”


	2. Chapter 2

 Skye slumped down into the sofa, the black bags standing out under her eyes with the dim lighting. Nat padded round the room, dragging her feet so that Skye always knew where she was before deciding enough was enough, and sitting down on the other side of the Sofa so she could watch her.

 

“Did you know you’re on the index Nat?” Skye’s voice sounded tiered and defeated, causing Nat to pause before she answered as she took the situation in. Skye looked broken, she was curled up in a ball, her arms out of view like just the sight of them could hurt her, but the fire in Skye’s eyes seemed to defy it all, the thought comforted her.

 

“Yes. It was one condition of many that allowed me to join shield”

 

“It makes me feel caged, weak even. Like they know more about me than even I do.” A slight tremor shook the room, but it stopped as soon as it began, causing Skye to fall quiet instantly. “I’m too dangerous to be this close to you Nat.”

 

“They know nothing and yes they are scared of us, but because they can’t understand. In a world where they strive to know everything about everything and everyone, that’s a really big deal.” Nat stood and moved completely silently alongside Skye where she sat down resting her head on her shoulder carefully causing Skye to stiffen slightly.

“But for the record Skye. I’m in awe of you and you don’t scare me. Anyone else would have been destroyed by what you’ve been though. Hell it destroyed me for a long time too.” The tension was still across Skye’s shoulders as she glanced up meeting Nat’s eyes before shying away. Tucking Nat’s legs over her own, spinning her slightly before pulling her into an embrace. Nat leant against her chest, smiling slightly as Skye’s arm wrapped round her waist careful of her rib. She gently took Skye’s other hand in her own, linking their fingers gently.

 

“I threw you across a room and hurt you, maybe you should be” Nat frowned and ran her fingers of her free hand over the power suppressant gauntlets Skye was now wearing.

 

“No that’s the exact reason I don’t need to be.” Skye frowned not following Nat’s train of thought, watching her trace the gloves. “Until that moment Skye you were shaking the entire bunker. The moment you woe up you were able to channel it all into one direction at one object, one movement. They just as quickly turned it off completely. Don’t you see you do have control, you are already able to control them…” A small smile began to spread across Skye’s features as Nat spoke, lingering whilst she paused to let it all sink in, the tension no longer in her shoulders.

“What are these for?” The smile instantly vanished dropping of her features at the mentioning of them.

“Fitzsimmons made them for me, they help supress my powers so I don’t hurt myself, or others. They work incredibly well, but honestly I find them draining. I wear them when I’m around people, but I like to take them off when I’m alone. I enjoy the freedom, plus there is none around to hurt. I can only hurt myself, although I seem to be immune to the damage caused by my powers unless I turn them on myself, so that doesn't happen much.” Skye sighed her head dropping.

 

After a few moments of silence Nat spun her legs off, kneeling over Skye’s thighs she tilted Skye’s chin up, before taking her hands into her own one at a time. Gently pricing the gauntlets of, she placed them on the table behind her. Skye watched her silently biting her lip as she watched.

“You don’t need them on around me hun”

“But do I could bring part of the building down and crush you, or cut you with the amount of glass I keep smashing...” Nat smirked.

“Noted, which also explains the lack of windows in their frames around here actually, but I’m planning on staying close enough to you that your immunity protects me too.”

With that Nat stood and tugged Skye, wordlessly she followed her, slightly surprised as she ended up in Nat’s room being pushed towards the bed as Nat locked the door.

“Lay down hun, you’re staying in here with me for the rest of tonight, and tomorrow you’re going to show me what Daisy Johnson can do”

Nat curled up on her side inside Skye’s arm that she’d left out for her. Resting her head on her shoulder, her nose against her neck and jaw. She tucked the duvet around them gently, smiling slightly as Skye linked their fingers once more.

 

Nat fell asleep almost instantly once their fingers linked, the thought made Skye smile. She obviously felt safe enough around Skye’s wonky powers too because she was super close. Skye hasn’t really noticed how small Natasha was until she was curled around her, but she’d chosen to curl around her, it was the most vulnerable she’d ever seen her. Maybe in the morning she’d could ask her how to pronounce her actual Russian name, it’s seemed fitting that Nat still called her Skye when everyone else called her Daisy. Skye snuggled closer before drifting of into the best night’s sleep she'd had in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait I still don't have a laptop. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm still writing and I will update as soon as I am able to. Thank you for your patience.


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha woke early, still curled around Skye, something she was unsure of how it had happened. It still seemed strange how much her presence apparently calmed the younger woman; any other agent was terrified of her, well except May. Hell even Melinda’s mum was scared of her, something that was no mean feat considering the woman had managed to make Nick Fury jump when he was surprising her with the information that he wasn’t actually dead and also managed to make Tony Stark cry before the man had even realised he owned a heart.

 

Nat tucked the hair off of her face gently, it was surprisingly soft and made her want to run her fingers though it a few more times, an urge she’d never had before. The bags under her eyes were beginning to fade, but still looked grey, testament to what the woman had been though. The movement of her hair made Skye’s eyes flicker slightly, but they remained shut as she pulled Nat on top of her body, wrapping her arms tightly round her waist and bum. The action made Natasha blush and she couldn’t decide if she wanted to see her eyes again or hide the effect the action had had on her.

 

“No, go away Cap, you can’t have her back yet, she’s safer here.” Nat bit her lip and kissed Skye’s forehead gently, tapping her finger on the nerve on the side of Skye’s head, where her arm was trapped.

 

“He doesn’t want be back till my ribs have healed fully Skye.” Skye jumped her eyes opening wide in shock at how close Nat was to her own, her body pressed even closer. Nat raised her eyebrow, laughing as Skye blushed and then blushed further as she suddenly realised where her hands were.

 

“Oh crap… What did I do? Did I say something? What the…” Nat’s laugh cut her off as it grew, groaning slightly holding her ribs as she stood in hysterics. Skye scrambled so she was upright, stretching her body and hands, enjoying the fact her hands were no longer in the gauntlets.

 

“Nothing I didn’t know… but for the record don’t ever sleep whilst you’re undercover.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one, as i'm hoping to do a little bit more indepth with there interactions later on. Enjoy. Comments are welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Daisy stood over the sink; the tap running slowly enough that it didn’t splash out of the gentle stream she’d created. Calming her breath, she gently held her hands either side of the tap, closing her eyes before opening them. Biting her lip, a smirk began to spread across her features as she manipulated the water exactly the way she meant too. Skye couldn’t help but think that maybe Nat was right as the water zigzagged and spiralled between her hands. All too soon Daisy was aware of the vibrations caused as someone leant against the doorframe, but she didn’t stop her actions. Skye was all too aware the presence in the room was Natasha, even when she was trying to make noise she made the least amount of vibrations out of anyone she knew- a fact that worried Daisy to no end, Skye however was not fazed in the slightest.

 

Nat wandered into the room, stopping as she watched Skye manipulate the water with growing confidence. She watched in aware as the concentration was replaced by a smirk. Nat leant against the doorframe, causing a smile to spread across Skye’s face. She manipulated the water into some more complex motions before she turned off the tap, facing Natasha.

 

“Can I call you by your preferred name? Rather than what everyone just calls you, like our little secret. Just I want to know what it was… You’re the only person to call me Skye now.” Skye blushed starting to ramble before just falling silent biting her tongue, unsure if she’d just over stepped a line.

 

“Natalia” Natalia’s voice was soft, timid even, her normally not accented speech thick with Russian.

 

“Pardon?” Skye tilted her head slightly she’d never heard her speak so softly, it was difficult for her to catch the pronunciation, something she desperately wanted to get right.

 

“Natalia Alianovna Romanova” Skye had no idea how Nat made Russian sound so soft it made her stomach lurch slightly, every time Skye spoke it sounded like she trying to hack something up.

 

“Beautiful, just like you then.” She paused and tilted her head, her eyes shining mischievously. “Can I let you in on a secret? I know you like practical jokes too.”

 

Natalia stepped closer, closing the distance between them by intertwining their fingers together, facing Skye, letting the Russian linger slightly longer in her accent than ever before.

“I’d love to Skye.” Natalia paused thinking before slipping once more into the American, “but there is no-one to prank.” Skye’s face burned at how her name sounded with the lingering Russian, only able to stop the inevitable aw in her eyes when the accent ended.

 

“Patience Natalia. It’ll be worth it when we mess with them all…” Natalia blushed, Skye’s accent wasn’t far off, but she liked the twang that sounded just like Skye, when a thought suddenly occurred to her why.

 

“You speak more than just American?”

 

“Well Technically anyone who speaks American speaks rudimental English...” Skye trailed off at Natasha’s raised eyebrow. “Mandarin, crude Russian, like super crude and I basically speak computer code. I was maybe sort of hoping that you would teach me some if I could speak it already.” Skye’s eyes widened slightly at the flicker of awe of her face before Natasha spoke in perfectly accented Mandarin.

 

“Come my sweet, we have a joke to plan and then things to learn.” Skye beamed and sprinted of dropping Natalia’s hand, replying in near flawless Mandarin back.

 

“Grab a weapon and fire it down range 1. Preferably something AC won’t blame me for damaging the targets with...” Natalia laughed interrupting her speech only making Skye’s grin spread further across her face, spinning around to follow at a slower pace to let her rib heal as fast as possible.

 

“Did you just refer to Phil, as an air conditioner, in Chinese woman?” Natalia barely made out the faint yes, replied in Russian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my apologies for the lack of update, but I've had this one written for a while but haven't had a chance to type it up. I know where I want this to go next I just can't get a chapter to follow it well so it'll likely take a while for the next update. I hope you're enjoying it all so far and thank you to everyone who has been reading it since the beginning. You'll notice the names change round a lot depending on the trait that character is using or depicting. Let me know what you think of their use.
> 
> Can't wait to hear from everyone  
> Lotta


End file.
